Utena's true Prince
by Greeds-Lil-Hoe-69
Summary: Utena has been looking for her prince, but what if he's been right under her nose all this time? UtenaSaionji and some UtenaTouga in the beginning. Warning, mature content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Utena's True Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutonairy girl Utena, and I am making no money off this story

Saionji held a firm stance, his sword poised in attack position, waiting for the right moment to strike. WIth a faint battle cry, Saionji's opponent, an underclassmen, lauched his attack, sword aimed at Saionji's stomach. "Typical" Saionji uttered to himself. Blocking the assault with easy, Saionji brought his sword down in a painful blow to his opponents shoulder.  
Barely having time to whisper a pained cry, Saionji's nameless foe fell to the floor. Saionji let out a frustrated sigh. "Can't any of you give me a real challenge" he yelled angrily at the rest of the Kendo team, "At this rate, I'll never improve." A brave boy spoke up, "It's not that we arent trying, it's just that no one can beat you Saionji, you can only be so good." His words made Saionji's lip curl. "No one can beat me?" he said to himself, "I wish"  
"Practice dismissed." He said with a roll of his eyes, heading for the locker room. "No one can beat me." He said allowed, this time with a sarcastic smile, " If that were the case I wouldn't be in the situation I'm in right now." Saionji had realized it a while back. The Rose Bride, Anthy, the woman he thought he was in love with, was nothing more to him than a mere pawn. He desired the power of dios, wanted to revolutionize the world. But Anthy? He had wanted her to belong to him more than he loved her. "It's HER that I can't get out of my mind." He said, this time an expression of longing lingered on his features.  
Saionji typically couldn't stand the women at Ohtori Academy. They were always obsessing over clothes and make-up and boys. "Don't they think about anything that matters." Saionji found himself saying more often then not. But then, that was before Utena Tenjou. Her strange uniform, and longing to be a prince had first disgusted Saionji, but she was strong. She wasn't like the other girls, she was..different, but not in a bad way. For so long the Rose Bride had clouded his vision, but as she had been engaged to Utena for well over a year, Saionji had, in essence, given up on her. His head finally clear, his eyes began to drift towards a certain pink haired prince. It was because of Utena that he had been training so much harder lately.  
"When I first knew her, I was constantly making an ass of myself." Saionji remembered, "Insulting her, treating her cruelly, even going as far as to try to kill her. She'll never want anything to do with me." Unless he got stronger. If he got stronger, strong enough to beat Touga, Utena's current love interest, strong enough to beat Dios, the prince who had saved Utena as a child, then maybe, MAYBE, she would finally look at him with something other than loathing or pity.  
"Until then" Saionji thought, "I'll just have to keep training. Assuming I can find some real opponents to spar against." That said, Saionji headed towards the locker room, fully intending on taking a long shower.

PLEASE REVEIEW! I enjoy hearing your opinions on my work. I am fine with constructive critisism, so if you have any, I welcome it. Flames however, will be either ignored or laughed at, so don't bother. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two 

Touga Kiryouu absentmindedly draped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. Sitting in the school courtyard was always an enjoyable thing to do on saturday's, especially when you were with someone you cared about. He and Utena had been dating for almost two months now. True, being committed to one woman was not Touga's style, and he often missed his playboyish ways, but Utena was worth it.  
Utena let a small smile graze her lips as she felt Touga's comforting arm around her. She had wanted this, a boyfriend who would make her feel safe and secure, like nothing could ever hurt her. True, Touga didn' t quite make her feel like that, but he was close, close enough. Utena's smile turned to a frown when she felt Touga's hand sliding onto her knee. "Can you stop thinking about things like that." Utena said, giving Touga a playful, yet firm shove, "for more than 10 minutes at a time?"Touga let out a weak laugh, "come now Utena, we've been together for two months now, we really should be taking our relationship to the next level. Don't you think that you've made me wait long enough..." his hand began to creep towards her leg again. Utena's frown progressed into a full scale scowl, "NO" she said annoyed, this time actually slapping his hand away. Now it was Touga's turn to scowl. "Utena..." he started, fortunatly, before he could say anything else, Miki walked up to the couple.  
"Mr. President" Miki started meekly, "Miss Juri needs to talk to you. She's at the student's council's private meeting room waiting for you now." Touga sighed, he was annoyed as it was, "Tell Juri that whatever it is, it'll have to wait. It's saturday and I have no intention of doing any work." Miki bit his lip, " I would Touga, but, well, it's just that, um, you know, miss Juri can get rather...mean when people don't do what she says, and I'd rather..." Touga rolled his eyes, "fine" he said with another heavy sigh, secretly though, he knew Miki was right. He didn't know anyone brave enough to face Juri's wrath.  
Once Touga had left, Miki sat down on the bench next to Utena. "So, how are things going between you and the President?" Miki asked with a friendly smile. Utena sighed, "I like him and all, I mean, he's a good boyfriend, it's just that..." Miki's eyes now held concern, he motioned for Utena to continue. "He's always pushing me to go further than I want to. I know he's older than me, but I'm just not ready to do some of the things he wants me to do." The concern left Miki's eyes, and instead he adopted a knowing smile. "Well then, maybe you are better suited for someone else"  
Miki knew. He had known for a while now, about how Saionj felt about Utena. The signs had all been there, Saionji's recent lack of interest in Anthy (much to Miki's approval) his obsessive training to defeat Touga, and if those weren't signs enough, the looks of longing that Saionji kept sending to Utena when he was sure no one was looking were definate indicators.  
So naturally Miki had put two and two together. Fortunatly, he was the only one who had, and he fully planned to use his new knowledge to play matchmaker. Utena knit her eyebrows in confusion, "someone else? who?" Miki was careful not to reveal too much, "oh, no one in particular, maybe you should just...explore your options a little more, thats all." Utena's eyes snapped open, "MIKI, I thought that you liked Anthy!" Miki's eyes shot open as well, " NO NO NO NO NO NO NO, miss Utena you have it all wrong!" Miki stammered, trying to find the right words, "I wasn't talking about me, what I was trying to say was" Miki ran fingers through his hair, "There may be another guy, someone you know, that may like you , and for whom you may be better suited." Miki stood up, "and that's all I'm saying. No if you excuse me I have some work to catch up on." with this excuse, he darted away as fast as possible, leaving Utena with her jaw hanging open. Who was it? Who, other than Touga, did she know who liked her? Miki couldn't be talking about her prince, they two of them had never met. If it wasn't her prince, then who was it...

A/N: Hi, it's me. I plan to attempt to update every day (no a promise, don't kill me if I skip a day or two) so long as I get a decent number of reviews, so please review! Note: what I said about flames last chapter still counts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Touga's back was against a wall as Juri held her fencing sword to his throat, "Touga" she said in a calm tone, "not only did you forget our little meeting today, but you were also wasting time with your girlfriend?" she pushed the sword to the point where it was centimeters away from his skin, "why was that?" Touga let out a small laugh, "Juri" he said while pushing the sword to the side, "we both know that you wouldn't do something to hurt me, so why continue the charade?" The two walked over to the table and sat down, "now" Touga began once they were seated, "what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Juri frowned "You know very well what I wanted to talk to you about, that letter you got from End of the World." Touga shrugged and poured himself some tea, "what about it?" Juri's frown turned into a scowl, "Utena Tenjou has been in possesion of the Rose Bride for a year and has done nothing to make use of her power." Juri stood up, "We need to seperate them as soon as possible"  
Lazily stirring his tea, Touga looked up at Juri, "End of the World made no suggestion of seperating the Rose Bride from her Prince, he's just getting bored because nothing is happening." Touga locked eyes with Juri, "Why is it that you're so determined to see Utena upset"  
Juri dropped her gaze. She couldn't tell Touga, she couldn't make him understand the reason why she hated Utena Tenjou so much, there was no way that Touga would believe it. Everyone automatically assumed that Juri didn't like guys because of that incident a few years ago, but it wasn't true. Juri did like men, or in particular, two men. Juri was in love with both Touga and Saionji, and Utena had taken them both away from her. Juri wasn't stupid, she could tell Saionji had feeling for the female prince before Saionji even knew, there was a connection between the two of them. Juri hated that. Then, as an added bonus, not only was Utena blind to Saionji's love, but she had taken Touga away from her as well.  
However, Juri's hatred wasn't reserved for Utena alone. Anthy Hinemia made her blood boil as well. Okay, so maybe it wasn't Anthy's fault that Miki fell in love with her, and consequently was avoiding Juri, but Juri still hated her for it.  
Juri could never say any of this though, as the only female on the student council, Juri had to maintain the respect of her colleagues, and if they knew that Juri was in love with them, then it would throw her carefully orchastrated cover down the drain. "I don't care if Pinky is happy or miserable" Juri lied in her usual monotone. Touga frowned, "Juri, you know I don't like you calling her that Juri, her name is Utena." Juri shrugged, "anyway." she went on, "There is another duel scheduled for next week, who will Pin... I mean Miss Tenjou be facing"  
Touga smirked and let out a chuckle, "Oh, Utena won't be facing anyone." Touga took a sip of tea. Juri furrowed her eyebrows, "then who..." Touga smiled, "the next duel will be between myself and Saionji, aparently he wants to be the president of the student council, although I can't imagine why the sudden interest..." Juri's face paled, she could imagine why, she knew exactly why. Saionji was finally going to make his move on Utena, and if he did, then Juri would lose both Touga and Saionji forever...

Saionji, fresh out of the shower(a/n: how hot is that!) and wearing one of his uniforms again found a note waiting for him on his desk. Saionji's heart pounded, it was from End of the World! After a quick read through of the letter, a smile stretched across Saionji's lips, it was approved. The duel between him and Touga was approved! "Finally." Saionji said with a relish, "I will be President and then Utena Tenjou will soon forget that loser Touga and turn her eyes to me!" Forgetting the fact that he had already showered once that day, Saionji picked up his Kendo sword and practically darted towards the training hall, he would have to make sure he was in top condition, the duel was on Saturday, 5 days from now, and Saionji knew he couldn't afford any mess-ups, it was highly unlikely that End of the World would give him another chance like this.

a/n: I want to thank those who reviewed, I love getting feedback, so to those who havent reviewed yet, PLEASE DO! And remember, I welcome constructive critisism, but flames or other rudeness will be mocked.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday had arrived much faster than Saionji wanted it too. Now that he knew the duel had been approved it seemed as though he couldn't get enough of his kendo training in. Not to mention the fact that skipping meals and waking up early in order to train more had left him tired. But his skills had never been sharper.

"Today's the day." Saionji grinned at his reflection in the mirror as he buttoned the final clasps on his uniform. "Today I finally beat Touga."

The duel wasn't scheduled until 1:00pm, but Saionji headed over at a little past 11, the thought of being late made his stomach twist into knots. His Kendo sword laid disgarded against his wall and he instead had a deadly katana tied around his waist.

To Saionji's intense displeasure, Touga was already waiting for him at the dueling arena. His usual cool, arrogant smirk adorned his face. "I had a feeling you would arrive here early today, old friend." His tone was friendly enough, but anyone who knew Touga could tell he was really mocking Saionji. However, for all the rage Saoiji felt inside, he didn't let his face show any of it.

"It seems you know me well Touga." Saionji's reply was as friendly-sounding as Touga's mock. A quick glance around the dueling arena left Saionji surprised. He had been expecting to see Anthy around, wearing her elegant rosebride dress, but the other spectators were a surprise. Usually only the duelist and the rosebride were allowed into the arena, but today there were 4 other people.

A small collection of stadium style seats had formed at the edge of the arena. Juri, Miki, Utena and, surprisingly, Nanami, occupied these seats, all seemed excited about the impending duel. Before Saionji could question their presence, Touga answered his question.

"I certainly hope you don't mind Saionji" Touga began nonchalantly, "I felt that since this was a duel for the title of president, all members of the student counsil should be present, including the rose prince and the council's first alternate" Touga nodded towards both Utena and Nanami.

Saionji hardly minded Utena's presence. Having her near gave him all the more incentive to fight to his maximum potential. The other's were no concern of his, he was captain of the Kendo team, he was more than used to dueling in front of other people. In fact, he relished the idea of having an audience watch as he defeated Touga, it would only add to the president's humiliation. So with a smirk of his own, Saionji stated that he did not mind at all, "I very much agree Touga," his smirk now a sinister grin, "they do have a right to see this."

Touga was a little dissappointed that the audience had not rattled Saionji, but it didn't matter. He had never lost a duel to Saionji, not even when they wer e kids, and there was no reason for him to worry about losing now. He was perfection, losing was absolutly not an option, it was the worst thing that could possibly happen. "Then shall we begin?" Touga glanced towards Anthy as she walked over to them to set there respective roses in their breast pockets.

After a quick, respective bow, Saionji instantaniously began his assault on Touga. Slash after perfectly executed slash were aimed straight at Touga's chest, and it was all Touga could do to block. Counter attack was not possible, Saionji wasn't giving him an inch to move and his sword was not built for up close fighting the way Saionji's katana was. Touga knew there was only one way to get an opening in. Turning his blade upward, Touga allowed his blade and strike him in the cheek, leaving a long, thin wound.

At this point it took Juri, Miki and Utena to restrain Nanami from rushing to her brother and straight into harms way, "SAIONJI!" Nanami let out an infuriated shriek "If you hurt my Big Brother I will kill you do you understand, I'll kill you!" However, Nanami's words fell on deaf ears, as neither fighter heard her.

Fortunatly for Touga, his little maneuver left Saionji's arms raised and his rose exposed. He was not expecting Saionji to quickly sidestep, bringing his own sword down and cutting the rose from his chest in one fluid movement.

Time seemed to stop as the red petals hit the floor. Both men froze in astonishment, Saionji for not truly believing that he had finally beat Touga, and Touga for the shock of losing had not truly set in yet. Several seconds went by, and Touga reached to his chest, clutching where the rose had once been, as if not truly convinced that it wasn't there anymore. When his hand wrapped around nothing but fabric, he fell to his knees and let out an anguished cry. He lost, but how….how could he lose, he never lost, and to Saionji of all people! His brain refused to accept it……he didn't know what to do….

Both Utena and Nanami rushed to his side. Utena reached him first, and attempeted to kneel down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Touga roughly pulled away from her before she could touch him. "Touga…" Utena began, a strange pitying sound in her voice, but of course Touga wasn't having it. "Shut up!" he snapped at her.

Utena gave him a glare, "Touga…." She said more sharply, but was abruptly cut off again, "I said shut up Utena, just shut up, I don't want you near me!" At this point Touga was shouting at his girlfriend. Utena took a step back, as if Touga had slapped her. Saionji spoke for the first point since the duel began "Don't take your losses out on her Touga, it's not her fault you weren't good enough to beat me….."

Before Saionji could finish his sentence, Nanami violently shoved him to the side, fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her brothers neck. Then she turned to glare at Saionji, "You cheated you jerk!" She snapped at him, "You couldn't have beaten my big brother, you must have cheated, that's the only explaination!" Saionji didn't even get to reply, Nanami was already speaking to her brother, "Big brother" she said gently, reaching to touch his injured cheek, "you're hurt, let me take you home and take care of that…." Nanami grabbed Touga's arm and attempted to pull him to his feet.

"Nanami!" he began to scold her in his most big-brotherly voice, but Nanami wasn't hearing it, "Don't "Nanami" me big brother!" She spoke a little more harshly than she had meant to, "I want you on your feet now! I'm taking you home and treating you wound!" For once Touga didn't argue and let his little sister pull him to his feet, take his arm, and steer him away from the arena.

"Now hold on a minute!" Utena began, taking a step towards her boyfriend and Nanami, but Nanami cut her off again, "I don't want to hear it Utena Tenjou!" Nanami snapped at the younger girl. "You don't appreciate my brother one bit! He deserves better than some childish little girl like you!" Utena immediately looked at Touga, expecting him to defend her. Whether it was from the pain of losing, or because that's how he really felt, Touga didn't say a word, and instead allowed Nanami to continue to drag him home.

Juri and Miki made their way over to Saionji, offering him shocked congratulations on his victory, and his new title as student counsil president. At first, Saionji enjoyed the praise, letting his chest puff out a bit, but the smile immediately left his face and was replaced by concern when he looked over at Utena. Tears from the pain of Touga's betrayal filled her eyes, and Saionji wondered if he hadn't just made a huge mistake.

A/N: I have excuses but you probably don't want to hear them, so I won't waste your time. The only thing I can do now is try to update more, and I will.


End file.
